Attack of the Minifigs!
by LegoMink
Summary: The sequel to The Phantom Brick! Read and Review, no flames. Chapter 2 of 6 is up right this minute! I've forgotten this, I was drenched in SAT's and Pokemon Diamond I haven't had time to update. Might do. Depends.
1. Zam Wessell Pursuit

Same as before, no characters belong to me!

LegoMink presents...

Episode II Attack of the Minifigs!

Character Differences to Episode I

Obi-Wan-Jedi Master

Anakin-Obi-Wans Apprentice, Padawan

Qui-Gon-Dead

Padme-Travelling with Anakin

Panaka-?

Jar Jar-General of Gungan Army

C-3PO-Droid Factory

R2-D2-(Same as above)

Chapter 1 _" Damn alien! Getting on my girlfriend!"_

_A.k.a _Zam Speeder Chase

It had been quite some time since the victory over the Dame- I mean Trade fedoration, Anakin became a Padawan, Obi-Wan was his master, and Padme was asleep.

Suddenly, Anakin sensed a thing going onto Padme.

Anakin killed it, then said, " Damn alien! Getting on my girlfriend!"

" What!?" He woke up Padme. Great.

" Anakin, it was a robotic thing-a-majig." said Obi-Wan.

" Who cares?!" Anakin was quite jolly in this era. Much nicer than in Episode III.

A bounty hunter caught Anakin's attention. So HE/SHE did it! Anakin asked a man to borrow his car, and when he said no, he thought, then punched him in the nose!

" What am I going to do with him?" sighed Obi-Wan. He got a car and went after him.

The chase took up nearly the entire city. Eventually, he caught up to Anonymous.

Obi Wan caught Anakin, and saw him suicidally jump onto the figure's vehicle. He got slapped and punched and candy thrown at him, but he managed to maintain his grip. Until...

" OH GOD! I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH! OBI-WAN, CATCH ME! CATCH- oof!" yelled Anakin.

" Hmm...it rains Anakins here!" joked Obi-Wan.

" Some master you are!" muttered Anakin.

" What now?" asked Obi-Wan.

" Look, just get me back up there! I'm going to kill that person, whether you like it or not!" explained Anakin.

" You could take-"

" Shut up and get me up there!"

" Fine..." said Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan went after Zam, (He found out that was her name. Either that or I told him. Pick one.)

in his speeder thingy. They saw her again, and Obi-Wan got a golf club out.

" Master!" moaned Anakin. Obi-Wan hit Anakin onto the speeder.

" Fore!" he shouted.

" I hate you...!" Anakin went flying into the car. He got his lightsaber, but dropped it. Obi-Wan got it though.

Things happened. Loads. Some I can't remember. Some I can.

After all that, Anakin and Padme went to see Anakin's mother. But...

Obi-Wan went to Dexter to show him a dart he found. But first he made a stop at Kamino...

This one Ends. Got it? If not, you could always read the next chapter. That'd work...I guess...


	2. Discovery on Kamino

Chapter 2 _" I always knew they would run." A.K.A _Discovery on Kamino

" I know this dart is very interesting, but for some reason I can't avoid Kamino. It's weird." Obi-Wan was journeying to Kamino before he'd make course to Dexter's Diner.

" Ah, Obi-Wan. We have been expecting you." said Tang We.

" Take me to your- oh right. I don't have to make jokes. The 'iron' Anakin isn't here." joked Obi-Wan. Tang We frowned, then led him, eventually, to Jango and Boba Fett.

" Look dad, Tang We's here!" That was Boba Fett.

" Who is that with him? Oh my blaster, it's Obi-Wan! Run my son!" ordered Jango.

" Yes, Pa." obeyed Boba. He ran for the nearest door, which was right next to him. Can't miss it. It even has a sign saying, 'Boba Fett was here!'.

" I always knew they would run." stated Obi-Wan.

" How?" asked Tang We.

" Just did." answered Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan exited the room via the exact same door Jango and Boba legged it through. He saw Jango, and decided to follow him. He wasn't getting any younger. Or wealthier. As the saying goes, in Obi-Wan language, ' It is better to be wealthy than healthy.'

" Come back here, you bounty hunter!...person...thing..." muttered Obi-Wan.

" We-ne!" Oh yeah, R4 is with him too. Did I mention that? Sorry.

" Quiet, you pathetic- I mean little droid." ordered Obi-Wan.

" WE!" cried R4.

" Astromech, whatever!" shouted Obi-Wan.

" Um...you are going to die, for whatever reason I hate you! I can't remember it now, but I will! Even if it takes 200 years, I'll still remember it!" yelled Jango.

" Yeah right!" mocked Obi-Wan.

" Don't mock me, you idiot." growled Jango.

" What are you going to do? Summon big droids of... droidyness?" Obi-Wan improvised. He seemed to not be impressed by his 'droidyness' joke.

Jango kept running away until they got outside.

" Come back here! You coward!" cried Obi-Wan.

Jango laid out bombs along the way to his ship. Obi-Wan kept getting near misses with these. " Oh god! Bombs!Run away, R4!" he yelled. Little did he know, that he needed R4 to battle Jango's ship.

" Jango Fett, prepare to die!" he shouted to Jango.

" Should I blast him good, Pa?" asked Boba, in the ship.

" Not yet, son. But soon, very soon!" replied Jango, outside the ship.

" K, Pa!" shouted Boba. Jango flew to Obi-Wan, his blasters out.

" Oh, you are going for the idiotic approach? Ok, might as well slice you up now, since you have no family." persisted Obi-Wan.

" Hey!" shouted Boba.

" Oh yeah, Bobo. Was it Bobo? Bobu? Bobe? Boba?" joked Obi-Wan

" That isn't funny!" moaned Boba. He turned on the blasters.

" Oh god!" yelled Obi-Wan

The two idiots continued to battle until Obi-Wan got Jango on the floor. He was about to strike, but Boba blasted him. It didn't harm him, just pushed him away.

The father and son rode away. Desperately, Obi-Wan threw a tracking device onto the

'Slave I'. But they were aware of it...

When all of this is happening, what are Anakin and Padme doing?

" Hello, Mom. Mother. Mama. Mum. Whatever you want to be called today." said Anakin.

" Oh Anakin, stop it!" snapped Padme.

" Sorry! We just used to do it." explained Anakin.

" I know that..." replied Padme.

" So, my little Any, how have you been?" asked Shmi. They went to Anakin's old friend, Watto's to see Shmi. Watto said he sold her to a farmer. She had been captured by Tusken Raiders, so Anakin went to look for her. When they found her, she was weak.

" I love..."said Shmi, but then she slipped away. Anakin was angry at this, and killed every raider in the camp.

" Anakin, calm down!..." said Padme. But Anakin didn't.

Chapter 2 Ends. I think I said that...


End file.
